Digimon - Digital Chaos
by HeavyWeather
Summary: There exist many worlds within the universe. Of course, there is our central world, the human plane. However, beyond it is one world filled with oddities, wonders, and nightmares. This place is known as the digital world, a realm parallel to our own, containing monsters all over, known as Digimon, digital monsters. Something is changing though, connecting both worlds. Chaos begins.


"How many more?" A sword was stabbed straight into an animal like figures chest.

The figure suddenly exploded into an array of white sparkles, flowing through the air as the echo of a scream fell over. A tall being stood in front of these sparkles, having a foreboding presence. This being was certainly not human, it had a white and black body with one blue eye and one red eye. The right hand was of a lion with a sword emerging from the mouth, while the left hand was a dragons head with a cannon inside of the mouth.

"How many more do I need to destroy?" The creature spoke, landing onto the ground, touching upon something.

Bodies. Several bodies laid throughout the void, each one of them turning into white sparks as the being had absorbed all of them. He let out a small sigh, a flash going off of his body.

"Chaosmon!" Someone shouted, rising from beanth a pile of rubble. It was a human.

The man had a large beard with brown hair and some sort of military outfit.

"I won't let you... kill anymore. I won't let you keep gaining power!"

Chaosmon, the strange figure, turned to face the human. "Really? Kill? I'd call it that I guess. However, you aren't capable of stopping me. I've torn down your forces, and you're just one man. No single soul can defeat me."

The human shouted, pulling out a blue device with black tiger stripes. "Justimon! Come on!"

A tall figure with a silver helmet, blue jumpsuit, and a red scarf leapt out of the rubble. This was Justimon, a Digimon.

Digimon are digital monsters. Within the universe, two planes of existence coexist. The human world, and the digital world. Digimon originate from what digital world. They aren't created by humans, they simply appeared one day, created by Yggdrasil, a special program. Digimon are made entirely of data, so when they die, they become data. Chaosmon and Justimon were both digimon, but one was stronger than the other.

"Dark Prominence." Chaosmon said, aiming his left hand forward as a blast of purple energy fired out. Justimon shouted, attempting to attack, but the blast had hit him, badly damaging the poor warrior.

Attempting to fight back, Justimon grunted, beginning to speak, "Not like... this!" He shouted, trying to move through the attack, but it was futile when his core being was broken down and suddenly, he reverted to simple pieces of data, floating within space.

"No! That was... my partner!" The human said, punching the ground in rage and anguish. He had seen several Digimon destroyed in this battle, but now he had lost his closest friend, a Digimon who he had met what seemed like so long ago.

_"Think positive dammit! I can... maybe I can collect his data before he attacks... and I can save Justimon. He'll be reborn! I need to act fast though..."_

Chaosmon looked at the data, tilting his head slightly as his blue eye began to flash ever so slightly.

"Even though I'm a Digimon myself, I've always found it intriguing how we never _truly_ perish. When a Digimon dies, they become data. If the data is left there, they'll be reborn as an egg, given a new life. But if someone absorbs the data, then they simply become one and won't be reborn. I've always liked that concept. Losing your life in this world can either give you a second chance, or give someone else your power." He looked at the human for a second, but realized that he was gone.

Suddenly, pulling out his device, he shot through the air, trying to absorb the data he had gathered, and he did so just fine. It had been pulled back into the device, allowing for him to save Justimon's next incarnation.

"Got it!"

Pushing a few buttons, his device began to dissipate, becoming a sharp pattern of green cubes floating through the wind as it suddenly vanished.

"Hm!? What was that..? You sent your Digivice away, but for what? Without a partner, Justimon will never be able to be freed from that prison!"

"It's better than what you have planned for him... this way... he'll be able to regenerate within the Digivice, away from your madness!"

"Yoto... why do this to yourself? You've made me angry... so I'm as sorry as can be, but..."

He aimed his cannon-based arm straight at Yoto, the human, firing off a blast to destroy him. But as he was destroyed, he held his hand over his heart.

"I'm okay with this... as much as I didn't want to die, I know there will be others who can stand up to you... and I hope that you see that day come. When others take my position and destroy you, freeing every Digimon and digitized human you absorbed..."

Suddenly, Yoto's body became the same white speckles as the other Digimon, only now, the coloring had become a bluish color, to differentiate, signifying it was the data of a digitized human.

Chaosmon took in a deep breath, absorbing the data into his core. This void of an area was now empty, only occupied by him. Everything was gone, so he took his leave.

* * *

An alarm clock was heard, a boy awakening within the comfort of his bed. The morning light shone into his bedroom through the window, particles of the light being visible. Chirping birds were heard as the teenage boy rolled over in bed, wrapped up in his blanket when he turned the alarm off. The boy tried getting up, but instead, he tripped over the blanket that his body was all wrapped up in. Faceplanting, he was now wide awake from the pain.

After fixing his bed, he felt his hair, realizing how messy it was.

"Jeez... I've got a real bad case of bedhead..."

He walked into the bathroom, but not before grabbing a nice change of clothes. Entering, he brushed his teeth and began to wet and brush his hair in order to fix it. Putting on the clothes, the boy ran out of the bathroom, nearly tripping due to his socks, but he caught his ground.

His name was Arata Takamura. He was a 16 year old boy, living alone in an apartment after his grandfather lent him a loan of money to pay for years on the rent. He attends Shinjuku Yamabuki High. Arata walked over to a closet, pulling out a red flannel jacket, putting it on himself, not before he put on a black shirt under though. He wore blue jeans and black shoes, stretching his legs.

"Summer break. July 21st of 2019. A Friday begins!" He said to himself, walking out of the closet, towards the door.

He opened his front door, walking out of the apartment complex as he grabbed a bike, his bike of course. A helmet was wrapped around the seat, so Arata removed it, putting it on and getting on the seat. He began to ride down the street, the blue sky shining over a nearby beach as several birds flew through the air. He put one hand up, keeping the other on the grips, feeling the cold breeze blow through his fingers.

"Man, finally! I get to be myself without worrying about school until August!" People were going about their daily lives, walking through as children could be seen playing, adults and other teens shopping.

He pulled out his phone, texting someone. It was a few of his friends, a group chat. Their names were Touma, Hinata, Yuuto, and Sara. He was texting that they should meet up in Harajuku, nearby. It was the beginning of summer for them, so what better than to meet up and hang out? Touma and Sara responded fast, saying that they'll come, but he was waiting on Yuuto and Hinata still. As Arata rode on towards Harajuku, he passed by a home that was completely demolished. Did it collapse on itself? Did something hit it? Did it burn down?

Stopping to take a look, he saw people actually gathering around, but he saw something that they could not.

Within the ruins of this building, he could see a tall being with pitch black skin, crimson eyes, and an orange bat-like symbol placed onto the chest of the being. It had several leather straps along it's figure, black horns protruding from the head.

It stood up, looking towards Arata, a fang-toothed smirk spreading out before it vanished into a black haze.

"W-What was that..? Better not to question it... just keep moving..." He thought to himself, continuing to ride on, worried and confused. Did anyone else see that thing? What was it? It looked nothing like a human, especially with the way it moved and the appearance it had. But maybe it was just a costume. He didn't care right now, he just had to continue on.

* * *

A pink egg was sitting within a small incubator, red stripes spread out along it, each stripe having a green triangle pattern at different angles. Slowly, the egg began to crack apart, a small, dark pink creature sitting inside, being in the shape of a ball. The creature had a fin on the top with always closed eyes and two green dots above the eyes.

It let out a yawn before making a chirping sort of sound, a pink light flowing over it as it began to vanish, a Digivice, similar to Yoto's, appeared, being dark pink in color with moss green wind patterns and red around the rim. The creature was absorbed into it in a sense as the device itself also vanished, the two of them taking off, somewhere.

* * *

Birds fluttered by as Arata arrived. He parked his bike, chaining it to a post as he was now in Harajuku, the Togo Shrine. He walked down some steps, looking over the area as the clouds moved in the sky. The trees were being blown by the wind, several leaves falling off. "I texted them 10 minutes ago... shouldn't be long now."

As he waited, one of his friends was coming, a boy with salmon pink colored hair, having lime-green eyes with two piercings in his right ear. He wore a red scarf, blue jacket, and a black and white striped T-shirt. Driving his car, he made his way steadily down to where his friend was.

At the same time, a pink light shot through the sky, invisible to the naked eye. It was the device, the one that absorbed the small little creature in the egg. Having been sent to this world from where it was originally, it soared through the air, moving straight towards Harajuku, but it would be a while since it emerged very far away from that location. Nevertheless, it seemed to be coming for the boy there, locked onto his signal.

Within the device, the little creature began to change, growing. Two fins emerged on the side of it's round body as it opened the eyes it had, having red pupils. Fangs grew in the mouth as it slowly developed a way to speak English in order to communicate. The new creature chuckled, awaiting to arrive.

At the same time though, the figure that Arata had seen earlier, the being that was almost devil-like, was coming towards him at a slacking pace, lumbering through crowds of people, their bodies phasing through it as the demon kept a smirk.

It knew the boy had seen it back at the ruins of the building, from where he was looking and the simple look he had on his face. Because of this, this demonic creature was now hunting the boy, having found an interest within him and his power to see what others could not. Arata would surely have to be careful now, as this was the creature that tore that building down, a creature with devastating power indeed. A major story was going to begin... now.


End file.
